Howl of a wolf
by R H M M R H
Summary: The twilight is gone and Link has seen Midna again , he's happy enough but...read it for more


-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 1-

-Memories and a name at last-

In the scene of sunset in the small village of Ordon , a boy named Link was walking through the

village with his chestnut mare,Epona .Just a week ago Epona had a foal in which was going to be

the birthday present for Link's friend , Lila. Link intended on taking Epona up to visit her young

foal whenever he could. Although it was rather lucky that Link worked at the ranch , this was

useful because that way Epona could spend nearly a whole day with no-name. The foal didn't

actually have a name yet so he would be called no-name but that's just temporarily. Link would

take Epona every time he was at work and every sunset to see her foal and this particular sunset

she would be given a name.

Epona was named after the goddess of horses , therefore Link thought that Athena would be a good

name for no-name as an official name. All he had to do was ask Bo if Lila would like that name.

Bo was Lila's father and the mayor of Ordon village , he had to make sure no-one told Lila

about no-name. Lila is never aloud to go in the ranch because the last time she did she was

attacked by a goat because it could smell the food she was going to give to Epona , then she

was rushed away to the doctor in Castle town.

Athena was beginning to bite people so Link decided to get out his bridle he used when Epona

was a foal. He kept it down in the basement of his tree-house along with lots of memories that

he could not stand to stay near them for too long. He asked Fado , if he could just quickly run

back to his tree-house to get his bridle. He climbed down his ladder to his basement and began

looking through his bags of supplies for the bridle. He found a bag containing a small scrap-book

containing information about the strange series of events that happened a year ago.

Holding the scrap-book brought back lots of memories of how Link saved Hyrule from

Zant and the Twilight he brought with him. Link had one memory he remembered the most

of all , his friendship with the princesses of Hyrule and The twilight realm. Princess Midna

of The twilight realm can never return to the world of light because of the shattered mirror

that was the only portal Link knew about , and if Midna knew of another portal she probably

would of returned by now.

Princess Zelda of Hyrule is in fact in Hyrule right now , but she is making up for the mistake

she made when she surrendered the kingdom to Zant the evil king of twilight who thanks

to Link now only remains in memories. Zelda lives in a castle a distance away from Ordon.

Link is never aloud to go and see her because no-one should know that they have ever seen

each other before because that's 'unacceptable princess behavior' says Zelda but she knows

more about being a princess than Link.

Link also found a small box Midna had given to keep his favorite memory in , but in a way he

kept one of his worst memories in there. Inside he kept a black diamond-shaped object that held

the power cast by Zant to turn Link into the blue-eyed-beast which power he used to save Hyrule

from twilight. He suddenly realized how long he'd been gone and grabbed the bridle from the

bottom of the bag and rushed to the ranch. When he got there he put the bridle on Athena and took

her to Lila's house. Link knocked on the door and Lila answered. "Happy Birthday Lila!"Link

said happily and Lila thanked him about fifty times.

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 2-

-A party and a nightmare-

The same night it was someone else's birthday too , deeper into the kingdom in Hyrule castle

a great feast celebrating Princess Zelda's birthday. Everyone from Castle town was there and

even Renado was there and the goron elders as well as Prince Ralis and the spirit of Rutela.

Zelda has lots of gifts mostly just dresses made of expensive materials she also had to have a

new wardrobe to put them in because she had so many!The party included a grand ball which

began to take place at midnight which is what time it is now so Zelda retreated to her bedroom

where she changed into her favorite ball gown.

In the Ballroom she found many people do dance with but there was only one she really

did want to dance with. This boy was actually Link just coming to wish her a happy birthday ,

Link dressed up fancy and although he didn't like being dressed up that was his only chance

to see Zelda again for a long time or so he thought. Neither of them new what was soon to

happen. Link stepped up to Zelda and asked her to dance and Zelda accepted.

They began to dance around the room with Link leading , he tried to dance over to the

corner where he could tell her it was him and happy birthday so they got over to the corner

in seconds as there were quite close already."Hi Zelda happy birthday"said Link.

"Link???"Zelda asked whilst Link nodded"I can't believe you're here but why are you here?!"

"Well I just had to wish you a happy birthday"Link replied and then Zelda looked shocked.

"Really?"asked Zelda in disbelief "How did you remember my birthday I haven't soon you since..."

"Since Zant took over , but we stopped him but we also lost Midna too"Link said sadly

"I found the diamond thing that turns me into a wolf earlier on!"Zelda smiled.

"I hope you didn't bring it , I don't want a wolf at my party"She laughed and Link joined in too.

"Bye Zelda , Goodnight and happy birthday!"Link told her as he stopped dancing

"Goodnight Link i'll see you soon well I won't exactly but if you come next year I will"She said.

Link let go of their hands and waved before Link walked through the doors. Then the party

finished so Zelda went upstairs , through the corridor and into her bedroom wear she soon

fell asleep.

Zelda was resting peacefully until she began to have a nightmare...

Ganondorf was in her bedroom destroying everything everywhere until the only thing

left to destroy was her "Say goodbye to your body princess!"he screeched across the room.

Fur ripped from Zelda's skin and she crouched in pain making her turn into a beastly

wolf. She grew an extra set of legs and a tail and even paws along with a long nose and

big ears. It made her wonder in her new canine mind why Ganondorf liked turning or

telling someone to turn someone into a wolf.

She woke up with a loud scream that echoed through the stone room."Oh good , it was just a

dream"Zelda said to herself with relief. But she found herself in a slight problem she was

really ill and had a fever. Her father came walking in to complain about her scream but

instead he found himself comforting her and he told the maid to send for the doctor.

All Zelda could do was sleep until she realized it doesn't help at all.

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 3-

-How did you get back?!-

Link sat at Ordon spring looking up at the sky into the portal he once made with the

help of a very special friend. He'd seen one of his friends already he just wished he

could see the other one too. He got up and walked back to his tree-house , mounted Epona

and made his way through the Village to the Ranch which was luckily an easy task

since he couldn't really be bothered about adventure anymore , not until he's seen

Midna again.

He directed Epona up to the Ranch where Athena happily waited for her mother to come

with Lila by her side grooming her long little legs."Hey Link!"Lila laughed. Link smiled

and waved"Hi Lila".At a time like this he didn't much feel like being his happy self.

"What's wrong Link?"asked Lila with concern written all over her face.

"I just miss Midna , can you remember Midna???"asked Link.

"Are we speaking about miss-mock-a-matic here?"Lila asked sarcastically.

"Yep , that's her"Link replied sadly. Lila laughed at Link.

"Anyway I thought you wasn't aloud to come here"Said a confused Link.

"Well last year I lost my bag of animal food when I was carried away"She answered.

"Oh , so the goats won't attack you that's good!"Link muttered. Lila nodded.

"Well i'd better go back now i'm _finally _finished work!"Link belowed silently.

"Bye Link , bye Epona!"Lila waved and shouted as Link lead Epona down the hill.

He walked through the Village , still very sad until he arrived at this tree-house.

He tied Epona to a tree and climbed the ladder that lead to his small home.

The door creaked a little bit as he opened the door to find a familiar faced imp right there.

His mouth dropped open in shock. "Hi , doggy!"Said the imp with a smile across her face.

"Midna!"Link almost shouted "I thought you could never come back!"

"Well... I found another mirror but it was not as good as the other one!"She answered.

"There is something i've been wanting to show you!"Link told her holding the box.

"Is that..."Midna asked , Link nodded while he opened the small box.

"How did you find that?"Asked Midna staring into the box.

"Well Epona had a foal and it needed a bridle and I found this when I was looking

for the bridle and I found a scrap-book about last year!"Link explained. Midna nodded.

"How's miss-get-captured-a-matic???"Asked Midna , they both laughed.

"Well we were speaking about you earlier!"Link replied "Lila calls you miss-mock-a-matic!"

Midna put on an surprised expression "I expected worse!"She laughed.

"I went to see Zelda last night , it was her birthday and it was Lila's too!"Link said.

Midna smiled "I kind of miss her!"Midna laughed in a strange expression.

They just carried on talking about Princess Zelda , The twilight realm , Queen Rutela and

Prince Ralis , Link when he is a wolf and a tiny bit about Zant and Ganondorf.

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 4-

-What's happened to me?!-

Zelda was being checked every day by the doctor from Castle town but he knew no way

to cure her illness except through death , and one thing the king would not let her do is

die to cure her illness. Her life was know balanced between two things – sleep and

night-mares. But she just couldn't get better not by any medicine in the world. She just

had to sleep all day long even though when she did wake up when the doctor came she

would mention that she was having night-mares , although she would not tell **anyone**

what her horrible dreams were about.

She would always think 'what's happened to me?' but no one would know until she was

no longer ill again. She thought most of her night-mares would never end but they always

did because she had to wake up at some time every single day to try new medicines to

help her but they just made her feel worse. She wondered if she would ever get better!

The king felt like he was about to give up when the doctor came to see him to tell

him something very very important.

"Your majesty , I believe i've found a cure for the princess's illness"The doctor told the king.

"If it _is_ the night-mares that is causing the illness we could find a way to stop her having

night-mares and I think i've found a way to stop it"Said the doctor. The king began to look

excited. "How doctor???"He asked the doctor impatiently with his eyes wide open.

"Well I think if she saw something horrible like a knight tournament she might have

night-mares different and it would stop her illness"The doctor answered as the king

was nodding understandably.

A loud scream echoed right through the whole castle and even the whole of Hyrule

could of heard it. Princess Zelda was having a night-mare far worse than any she had

ever had before. It was Ganondorf again , he was chasing her all over the castle until

he cornered her and attacked her with his dark magic. She woke up with another

loud , echoing scream that filled the area.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror that stood in the corner of her

room. She watched herself in shock as light grey fur ripped from her skin rapidly

just like it had in her first night-mare and just the same she crouched down in pain

and made it easier to change shape. She used her new strength and barricaded the door

so no one could see how she was right now , at least not until she could face it.

She sat in her room every day and every night just unable to face what had become of

her. The king had attempted several times to open the door but everything from Zelda's

bedroom was barricading the door making it almost impossible to open. If anything that

was very unfortunate was about to happen , Zelda would scream because she felt nothing

could be worse than what just happened to her. She wouldn't even care if Ganondorf

came and captured her again.

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 5-

-_You know you want to!-_

"So what exactly are you going to do with it???"Asked Midna looking at the black diamond

shape. Link shrugged and walked to the scrap-book and began to look through until he

found a picture he was looking for. He looked at the small picture of him as the Blue-

eyed-beast or at least that was what the spirits called him when he was a wolf."I wonder..."

"What _now_ Midna?"Asked Link annoyed "You'd better not be thinking right now!".

But yet Midna was thinking. "Maybe , maybe not"She laughed staring into the diamond.

Link just sighed and shook his head.

Although Link was glad to see Midna , he knew he would have to get used to her strange

ways. "Link , I would like you to do me a tiny little favor" Midna spoke."I was just

thinking ummmmm... never mind". Link walked over to Midna about to ask her something.

"And what exactly is that you want to tell me?"Link asked "Come on just say it!"

"Well.."Midna answered "I want you to go and have some fun".

"How???"Asked Link"What do you mean by that???. Midna looked a bit stuck for words.

"Well I thought you could go and spend some time with the wild wolves!"Said Midna.

"But they...they'd eat me or something!!!"Link almost shouted at Midna.

"Well yes as you are now , I mean you go ya know … wolf!"Exclaimed Midna

"Wolf , I don't know what if it does something to me like effect me"Link said"What if

I well get stuck as a wolf or something like that!"Midna sighed.

"I kind of doubt that Link , why are you always so negative honestly!"Midna cried.

"Well what do you expect , I know you!"Link said nearly laughing. Midna shrugged

"It's my nature!"laughed Midna "And anyways it's _**not**_ my fault!" . Link smiled.

"Midna , was you really serious when you said about the wolf thing???"Link asked.

"Well actually , yes I was!"Midna answered then Link sighed a looked down at the

floor.

"I don't really know if I should go or not"Link struggled and Midna sighed.

"Well , you don't have to ya know"Midna told him "If you want to then go but if not don't"

"Midna I think i'll... yes I will go for a little while!"Link said sounding fearless. Midna smiled.

Link carefully touched the black diamond and crouched into a wolf shape.

"Well it's nice to call you doggy again , doggy!"Midna laughed. Link just growled

and barked at her trying to laugh.

Link made his way out of his tree-house to look back at Midna and saw her warping

away to some other place and he hoped she wasn't about to go and cause trouble.

He padded along looking for the wolves listening for any howling but all he heard

was the rapid river streaming from Zora's river to Lake hylia. Then he heard sudden

howling and looked up at a gigantic rock with wolves howling at the moon on top of it.

He ran up to join them and they treated him like one of them.

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 6-

-What did you do to the princess?!?!?!-

Zelda remained as before , sat thinking about what had become of her. As much as she

hated being like this she didn't in a way want to think about what would happen to her

when she changed back , if she changed back at all! It had all happened so quickly when

she turned into a wolf , the whole time hoping it was all another night-mare caused by

Ganondorf somehow because Link had defeated him a year ago.

The king would still even with knowing it was almost impossible try to knock down

the door. She never ever felt like opening the door to him , for he would think certain

things... certain horrible things. The king worried a lot when he tried to get inside

the room because Zelda could not answer even though she would like to. If she was

somehow able to answer her father , she would not have even a single clue what she

would say to him.

Her fur was very different to any other wolf , or so she thought. Only two wolves in the

entire of Hyrule had a small mark of the tri force on their front paw , and that was her

and Link. Zelda and Link each possessed a piece of the tri force. They both were now

in form of a wolf , with only one of them purposely as a wolf. Zelda could feel that

sometime soon someone would find her out and... she wasn't sure what else.

"Zelda , are you in there open the door!"Shouted the king worriedly "Zelda , please open

the door". He banged on the door several times but Zelda merely ignored him.

"Zelda , if you don't come out right now i'll come in because i've found a way to get

in there!"The king explained "And right now you don't want me to get angry!!!" , and still

he had no answer. Zelda sighed , she wished the king would just leave her alone. She hoped

he was joking that he could get in.

The king without Zelda knowing , grabbed a large axe-sort-of-thing and began bashing at

the door. Unfortunate for Zelda , the door was beginning to break. Zelda sat out of sight of

the doorway as the king bashed the door right open. He looked around for Zelda but only

saw the ripped dress she left when she transformed in to a wolf. He began to walk around

looking until he came a step away from Zelda's hiding place.

The king looked at the floor below him and gasped at the sight. There in front of him

was a wolf that he thought was likely to of eaten the princess. He literally kicked her

right out the door. All Zelda did was follow the stream from Lake hylia to Zora's river.

She came straight to a big rock , with on the top a few howling wolves and Link.

Zelda ran up to join them and speak to the ones that weren't howling.

"Hi , i'm Zelda"Zelda yapped "And i'm well was the princess of Hyrule" The wolves laughed.

"The princess of Hyrule is human isn't she?!?"Chuckled another wolf "My name is Briett"

"I think I agree with Briett , Princess Zelda is a human!"Laughed another "I'm Misty"

"Hi Briett and Misty"Zelda barked "I am the princess it's just strange stuff happened and

here I am".

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 7-

-The edge of Hyrule-

Link already knew almost every wolf in the pack , he knew Briett , Misty , Guider ,

Skye , Izzy and Alley. Although there was one wolf he didn't recognize , Zelda.

Link was still yet to find out about Zelda being a wolf , he didn't know a single thing

about what had happened the day she transformed. No one in the entire kingdom knew

as the king would keep it a secret , if any one asked he would say she left a note saying

she ran away.

The leader of the pack was called Alley , he was rather vicious but very kind and proud

of his pack. The wolves were like protectors of Hyrule because they let only familiar

faces or people who knew how to calm a wolf in. They seemed to know almost everyone

in Hyrule , or just the important people besides each day a wolf goes to watch every exit

from Hyrule so they know who should be going and coming. The hawks and eagles

always watched the sky for them and the Zora people watched the rivers.

One day Link was sent out to watch an exit near Ordon village , it was a very small path

leading to a big field. He watched carefully as people came in and out , until he saw Rusl.

He was coming in on a large horse cart pulled by a large black unfamiliar horse , that made

him think about Epona. Lila greeted Rusl at the exit "Did you find Link?" She asked. Rusl

shook his head and Lila sighed. "Where could he be???"She wondered looking around

noticing the wolves stood by the path. She pulled the horse away quickly and ran , Link

wished he could tell people he was a wolf.

"Do you know those people???"Skye asked"Link hellooooo , earth to Link!". Link woke

up from a small day dream "Huh , what did you say Skye???"He asked"What???"

"Do you know those people just then , the man coming in and the girl waiting?"Asked Skye

"Yep , I was ummmmm born in Ordon woods"Link answered pretending he was a real wolf.

"Oh , then I suppose you've met Folley?!"She said "Well , you should have met him!"

"Nope , never met a Folley before!"Link told her "Never really met many wolves"

"Oh , then you must be a young wolf still"She said "He disappeared a year ago"

"Really???"Link asked "He lived here?". Skye nodded and looked at the long green trees.

"The pack have a legend that says he lived here , fought away evil and then disappeared

into the trees leaving only a set of paw prints behind"Skye said "Now they say he lives

in the tree tops as a spirit , he was a strange wolf because he wore an ear ring in his ear"

Link thought about the ear ring that still remained in his ear , that was something Zelda

had too.

They watched Bo close the gates to the outside world and wandered back to the village ,

Link and Skye padded away out into Hyrule field and to the big rock where the wolves

lived and joined the other returning wolves and the ones that still remained as before.

He looked at Zelda and noticed her ear ring and began to think 'hmmmmm who is she?'

Zelda looked back at him and looked away as he did. Then the wolves entered the small

cave where they all slept.

-Howl of a wolf-

-Chapter 8-

-I know you!!!-

Wolves always wake up quite early every morning to go and make sure the gates are open

and then send some wolves out. Neither Link or Zelda went to watch the gates today , instead

Link intended on finding out who Zelda is. He did feel like going to Zelda and asking her

who she is , but that would seem strange to her. He studied her ear ring before discovering

she was once a human of Hyrule , but he then needed to find out who.

Now he knew she was once a human he had to go and ask her who she is , so he he slowly

walked up to her. "Excuse me , who are you because I know you were once human"He asked.

"How do you know that"Zelda gasped "No one is supposed to know what happened to me!"

"Well I know from your ear ring because I have one too , I was once a human"He said

"To answer your question of who I am , I was Princess Zelda"She told him. Link looked

confused , "How did you turn into a wolf , princess???"Link asked looking up in the sky.

"Why exactly are you asking me I don't even know your name"Zelda wondered.

"You do know me , but you don't recognize me"Link said calmly "I'm Link"

"Link!"Zelda shouted "I didn't notice you at all , it's a good job we have ear rings or I

wouldn't be able to find you with all the other wolves!"Link smiled as they began

walking together down past a small stream and were talking about Zelda's night mares.

They didn't notice they had been out for a long time.

Link ran off to get ready for a long hunt with some others , he didn't know he was

going deep into Ordon woods where he'd never been before. They began their journey

down past Zora's river to Lake hylia and then straight to the woods with no stopping!

They came closer and closer to Ordon woods , then suddenly "WAAAAIIIIIIIIT!!!"

The wolves looked around , they found a small squirrel screaming at them. "Don't

go in there!"It screamed but they ignored it.

They ventured in and very quickly gathered food but a wolf went missing , Alley.

They all scouted around a little bit for him but they could not find him anywhere ,

he was not even the area but they did take a guess. Most thought he ran away but

Link thought differently , he believed that Alley had disappeared into the trees like

every other great wolf just like Folley but they had to go back to the rock.

Link was walking back when he realized something.

He and Zelda needed to change back and he knew just how , he ran to get Zelda and they

then said goodbye to everybody. They ran back to Ordon as fast as they could to Link's

master sword and when no one was looking they went in and changed back to themselves

and Link and Zelda walked to the village for a rather special event that was being celebrated

in a few minutes , Link's birthday!


End file.
